This invention relates to improved devices for locking cords against longitudinal movement relative to the device.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,575 shows a device for retaining a cord or string against longitudinal movement relative to the device, and in which the ends of the cord or cords are held in a looped contion giving a bow-like appearance. Such devices are useful for example in holding and controlling the ends of a shoe string, or other similar cord or string. In the arrangement of my mentioned patent, the extremities of the shoe string are retained by extension through an opening in a shiftable slide of the locking device, which slide is movable relative to a body of the device and within an inner passage therein to lock and release the cord. Other proposals for retaining the ends of a cord or cords are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,839 and 2,318,411.